Various Stories Involving Musicians
by princey
Summary: 4 stories: Jim Morrison and Bob the Vampire Slayer, Adam Duritz and Rob Thomas discuss Lou Reed, Marilyn Manson Before he was Famous, Rob Thomas Pays a Surprise Visit to David Bowie
1. Jim Morrison and Bob the Vampire Slayer

****

Jim Morrisson and Bob the Vampire Slayer

One night some guy named Bob was strolling along through the cemetery of Pere Lachaise in Paris. He was on a mission to become just like Buffy the vampire slayer except his name would be Bob the vampire slayer. He strolled past the headstones and thought he saw Oscar Wilde's grave but he wasn't sure. As he was walking he saw a wickedly creepy dude running by and he began to chase after him, hoping that it was his chance to finally slay a vampire. He kept on running for a bit but soon the man got away and Bob sat down on a head stone. All of a sudden he heard a freakish moan coming from beneath him and he looked down. He saw something swoosh out of the ground and so he looked up. He saw an incredibly bizarre sight. There standing in front of him was...Jim Morrison! 

Bob said, "Wha...?" and looked at the strange ghost.

"Well," said Jim Morrison, "You were sitting on my grave, what was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know...." whispered Bob uncertainly. Just then a group of people walked by and Bob told Jim that they might be vampires and that he had better go get them.

"Don't be silly," said Jim, "Those are deadheads! You can tell by the tie-dye and overwhelming smell of pot. They're probably searching the world for Garcia's grave or something." 

As he spoke Kyle walked up to them and said, "Excuse me but do you have the time?" Neither of them did so Kyle swore profusely and left. 

"Well," said Bob, "I'd better get home, I don't want to miss an all new Conan. By the way, I loved you in Wayne's World!"


	2. Adam Duritz and Rob Thomas Shop and Disc...

****

Adam Duritz and Rob Thomas Shopping and Discussing Lou Reed

A/N Rob Thomas of Matchbox 20 and Adam Duritz of counting crows

**** 

"Say, Adam?" Rob asked quietly  
"What's that?" asked Adam, "I can't quite hear you what with all the noise in this delightful mall."  
"Oh I was just wondering if you thought this top matches my complexion."  
"Well, maybe you should go with the dark blue... It's not so much that the puce doesn't match your complexion, it's just that I really hate the word 'puce'."  
"Well, Adam, you know I trust you with everything so I will go with the dark blue."  
"Anyway," began Adam, "what do you think of Lou Reed?"  
"You whore!"  
"What?"  
"You stole Valerie from me!" exclaimed Rob. (A/N Valerie is a friend of mine who loves matchbox 20 and counting crows)  
"I didn't. She just sees you for who you are, a ridiculously pompous ass."  
"I guess that's fair. Say, what was your question?"  
"Oh," said Adam, "Do you like Lou Reed?"   
  
"Well, he was really awesome with the Velvet Underground but except for some exceptions, his later stuff just didn't match up. Walk on the Wild Side was really great though... That's always a classic. I also like Belle and Sebastian."  
"What does that have to do with Lou Reed?" "Nothing. I just like them."  
"Okay."


	3. Marilyn Manson Before He Became Famous

****

Marilyn Manson Before He Became Famous

Once upon a time a young lad who would one day become Marilyn Manson was sitting in his room wishing that he could really scare people. "Gee Whiz!" he said, "I sure wish I could scare people." Unfortunately he was unable to come up with any good ideas. 

Just then a mysterious apparition appeared. It was... Satan!!!! Satan said to the boy, "You're not scaring people because you're stupid." 

"Wha...?" asked Marilyn. "What if i wear a Dracula costume? Or maybe even Frankenstein!" 

"That's still stupid," remarked Satan. "If i were you--god forbid--i would just give up." "Oh yeah!" cried Marilyn, "I'll show you." but Satan was already gone. 

A/N: I got my first flame ever for this story. It was from someone calling themselves New Model No. 15 (which is, by the by, a title of a Marilyn Manson song). They were angry that I apparently called M. M. stupid and they told me angrily that he deserves my respect. This made me laugh hysterically, as I really like Marilyn Manson. I think his music is delightful but I just don't see the point of taking everything so seriously. 


	4. Rob Thomas Pays David Bowie a Surprise V...

****

Rob Thomas Pays David Bowie a Surprise Visit

One night David Bowie was sitting on his couch in his house in New York thinking about the success of his latest album, "Heathen." Just then he heard something near his kitchen window. "What's that?" he asked himself. He then said to himself, "Well Ziggy, (that's what he doesn't admit he calls himself now and then--when he's alone) sitting here doing nothing won't help! It seems I've got to investigate." 

He immediately got up and walked into the kitchen and looked about. He went to the window and looked out and, not seeing anything because of the reflection, he went over and turned off the light and look out again. This time instead of seeing nothing he saw something... he opened the window and stuck his head out saying, "Who's that?" 

Very quickly he heard a voice say, "no one Mister Bowie." 

He knew that this voice was not to be trusted and he said, "Now look, I know some one's out there because I can hear you. Silly young man, tell me who you are." 

"Well," the voice began, "I'm Rob Thomas from Matchbox 20." 

"Matchbox what? Oh well, I don't care. What are you doing lurking about in my bushes?" 

"I...I was just looking for something." 

"Oh really? Well I don't believe you," said David Bowie. 

"You're right! I'm so sorry Mister Bowie it's just that I really wanted to know what it's like being you." and with that rob Thomas ran off into the night. 


End file.
